Hooked on Angry
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: Dean's angry... really angry. Cas tries to help, but not in the most constructive way. Dean has to stop Cas from destroying everything. Ends with fluff ;)


Dean walked into his motel room. No, that's a lie. He… grumbled. Dean grumbled into his motel room.

Sam was already there, making something on the stove. He saw Dean's grumbly face and knew it was best to leave him alone. In fact, as soon as he was done making food, he left. He wasn't in the mood for a fight and he figured Dean was.

"See you, Dean. Don't destroy the place, please," Sam said before hurrying out.

Dean lay on his bed, letting the anger swarm through his body. He had just had a rather provoking argument with a certain detective. A consulting detective. That man was a proud, stubborn, son of a bitch. Dean didn't want to hear another _logical _thing about demons and angels. He was just about ready to murder, had the detective's boyfriend/pet not come in at that moment and told him to go back to work.

Dean had to break something. He had to let it all out on to something. He sat up to go outside when he saw Castiel. Right there. Dean jumped a mile.

"Fuck, Cas! I swear to God, if you do that again!" Dean ditched a pillow at the angel's torso. Cas turned it to dust before it hit him. "CAN YOU NOT!" Dean yelled. He knew then that he was going to take his anger out on Cas. He quickly weighed up the pros and cons of doing so and decided to screw it and do it anyway.

"You are attacking me," Cas said. He stood stock still as Dean got up. Dean walked away around Cas, fuming. "You are angry!"

"No shit Sher-" he caught himself and paused.

"Calm down," Cas told Dean. It was blank and stiff, as ever.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _CALM DOWN?! I swear to you, Cas, don't fucking tell me to calm down! That's like telling a hungry African child to eat! You wouldn't have a clue though, would you? I suppose you don't feel anger! I suppose you never feel anything, don't you! You're a rock, Cas!" What the hell was he shouting about? Dean needed something to shout at, and Cas was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why shouldn't he be shouting at him?! "You're a goddamn rock. A statue. You're not an angel, angels are supposed to be kind and… I dunno, feel sorry for you!" Dean was panting, his hands clenched on the back of a chair, knuckles white, his back facing Cas. Cas turned to Dean, walked to him, stood about a metre away.

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you, Dean?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"No! No, don't… no sympathy you idiot," he bowed his head, breathing deeply.

"You want me to feel how you are feeling?" Cas said, his face showing signs of deep thought.

"Yes! Just once! I want you to be human just once," Dean looked into Cas' eyes. Cas seemed to be thinking really hard about something. He raised his hand and put it at the bottom of Dean's neck, his strong fingers stretched across his tight, stiff neck. He scrunched up his eyes and his face felt tight. Dean physically felt his shoulders lighten. He revelled in the sudden feeling of relief. He felt like he was on a cloud. Then he looked over to Cas and realised what he was doing.

"No!" He ducked away from Cas' hand. He put his hands on the angel's shoulders and put his face right up to the other's. "Stop, stop right now! Put it back… into me! Don't, Cas, you can't do this! Please put it back in!" He stopped for a sec going over what he had just said and realised how dirty it was. By the time he focused on Cas again, Cas was wrapping his head in his arms, thirty feet away from Dean. He collapsed on the floor, his body shaking. "Shit. You shouldn't have done that!" He ran over to Cas and put an arm around his back, one pressed against his chest. Cas was breathing deeply, his face coated in sweat.

"Get out of my way!" He pushed Dean away, who went crashing through the table. Something clicked in Cas' mind that breaking things made him feel better. He flew up into the sky, making a large hole in the wall. Dean was grateful he didn't go through the other floors.

Dean hurried out to follow Cas, who was standing twenty feet away from a large oak tree. The tree was on fire, spitting burning bits of bark. Cas was staring intently at the tree, his arm extended in front of him. His fingers were twisting this way and that, and so was the tree. Just as Dean got close to Cas, the tree burst. Cas turned to Dean, his eyes filled with anger.

"Get away from me! I'll…! I'll…!" He turned and slammed his fists into the ground, making it shake and split. "Hurt you," he murmured. Dean took another step towards Cas. The angel turned around, smacking Dean away. He crashed to a halt through some trees.

Cas distracted himself with more burning of trees. Dean was cleverer this time. He snuck up to Cas. Before he had even noticed, Cas' shoulders were being faced at Dean. Dean grabbed Castiel's face and plunged into a kiss. At first he moved hard and fast, but he slowed down as Cas calmed down. He moved his chapped lips against Cas' soft ones. The angel had his hands resting on Dean's hips, who had moved his hands to the other's neck. The kiss lasted a long time. Dean was the one to break it, coming up for breath.

"Better?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at Dean with a mix of wonder and bewilderment. "Why did that work?" He asked innocently.

"Well, uhh… You absorbed all my anger, right? And when I'm angry I always feel like, uhh…doing that. I figured it would make you feel better, if it would make me feel better. Sorry," Dean looked away from the angel's sparkling blue eyes.

"Stop apologizing," Cas said, mimicking Dean. Dean looked up and smiled, realizing that Cas had attempted a joke. "I think I should be angry more. I like angry," Cas disappeared.

Dean was smiling, happy he had finally done that. Then, wait a minute. Getting Cas hooked on angry probably wasn't a good thing.


End file.
